


Fairy Dust

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re clearly Tinkerbell; you’re so full of attitude.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Dust

He calls me the weekend after the episode airs, while I’m in the middle of breakfast.

“Tinkerbell?”

“Hello to you too, David. What on earth are you talking about?”

“I just watched your most recent episode of The Office.”

Oh. I can imagine him smiling as though he’s standing directly in front of me, instead of being thousands of miles away. “You don’t say.”

He chuckles a bit. “I do, actually.” He clears his throat. “And I repeat: Tinkerbell?”

I’m not quite sure where he’s going with this. He’s pushing me toward a joke, but I’m not yet to the point where I can laugh with him. I hate when he does this, setting up his stories and making me puzzle over them until the punch line comes, because when it does I realize I should have gotten it right away. “Yes… It was just a joke that the writers came up with, David. I had nothing to do with it. Why?”

“Well, it’s nothing really. It’s just that I’ve always imagined you to be Tinkerbell, and I’m just surprised that it took the rest of the world so long to catch up.”

I am halfway through a bite of eggs, and this statement practically makes me choke. “What did you say?” I can hardly utter the words because I’m coughing so hard.

No doubt, his smile has become a grin a mile wide. “You’re clearly Tinkerbell; you’re so full of attitude.”

“Attitude.” I’m suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in my cramped kitchen, and I toss my half-eaten breakfast away before stepping out on my porch, taking a moment to enjoy the fresh breeze. “Is that it?”

“I’ve also heard that Tinkerbell is the jealous type, but that’s not really you, is it?”

I so desperately want to be having this conversation with him sitting next to me but I can’t and I feel like hanging up on him but I don’t because I know he’ll simply call me again. I sit down on my railing for a little bit of support. “I can be, sometimes.”

“Really.”

“Mmm.”

“You know what it means, of course, if you’re Tinkerbell.”

“What does it mean?”

“Well, don’t you have to have a Peter Pan?”

Dear God. I finally understand completely what he's talking about and I’m blushing like an idiot. I’m suddenly glad that David isn’t with me. “Oh.”

“There we go.” He is, no doubt, still smiling on the other end of the line, but he sounds more pensive now.

“I’d almost forgotten about—“

“I never did. Do you remember—“

“Let’s not create a list right now.” I’m almost laughing, but I’m stopping myself because David should not be talking about this and making me laugh so much simultaneously. “Peter Pan always was an easy skin for you to slip into, wasn’t he? Whisking young girls away to the place of their dreams.”

“Being all mysterious. I’m always good at that part, don’t you say? Being brooding and mysterious.”

“Sure David. Of course you are.”

“You’re humoring me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe. I’m always good at that part…” He laughs into my ear, and it’s the first moment in our conversation where he’s sounded truly at ease.

“Do you ever miss it, Catherine?”

He loves asking me questions that have no right answer. I sigh, leaning forward away from the railing and sitting down against it instead. I hold my phone between my shoulder and my ear, hugging my knees close to my chest. “Yes. No. Sometimes. When I let myself.”

“I miss you. A lot.” He laughs again, but this one is reserved. “I watched that episode this morning hoping that it would just make me a little happier, and then instead…”

“Tinkerbell.”

“Yes. That damn Tinkerbell.” There’s a slight pause. “Do you still have any of that fairy dust?”

“Oh, go and play with your lost boys, David.”

“Bye Catherine.”

“I’ll talk to you soon, David.”


End file.
